Goner
by DemilyCminds
Summary: "There is no death, son. People die only when we forget them" my mother explained "Your dad will be always with us"
1. Chapter 1

**Goner**

 **Chapter 1. _The rest of my life_**

* * *

Waking up with the woman who you love is the best thing you could ask for. That is what Derek Morgan thought every morning when the alarm sounded.

He got up and let Emily sleep a little more, he cooked the breakfast, he wanted to surprise her, well, he did it all mornings. He loved see her smile when he arrived at the bedroom with her breakfast.

Today won't be different, but when he arrived she was not in the bed sleeping, she was in the bathroom.

Derek sighed and let the breakfast over the bed and knocked on the door.

"Emily, babe, are you okay?" she did not respond. She opened the door and found Derek

"Oh god, Derek, you scared me!" She yelled putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, but… I know you are going to say me 'I'm fine' but you aren't" Emily pushed him away and saw the breakfast, she got sick immediately.

"I don't want that breakfast and you are right, but I promise you after the next case I will go to the doctor"

"What case?" Suddenly the phone rang and Emily smirked "Come on! It's our day off!"

"Serial killers don't care about it" Derek raised his eyebrows and saw as Emily back to the bathroom.

They were in a relationship for ten months, they did not tell about to anybody, maybe the team could suspect something but they will never say, their careers were really important to each other. There were some days when that lie was a torture to each other, they had to hide every time he wanted kissed her after a case, even when she did hug him.

"When we are telling the team about us?" Asked Derek while Emily was got down the car.

"Again? Derek, I'm not ready for that, I do not want to lose my job"

"But they are like a family to us, and when we have kids, what will happen?"

"Who talked about kids?" Emily got mad, she does not deal with it. Dealing with her thoughts about the probability of having kids right now was enough.

Derek saw Emily cross the crystal door very angry, he was really worried about her, she was acting so weird the last few weeks. Derek was scared. He didn't want to break up with Emily, nor even think about it. He cannot imagine a life without her.

"Hey, hot stuff, what happened with Em?" Garcia was waiting for an answer that never happened. He just greeted her as always and went to the conference room.

"We can start now" Derek said sitting down in his chair. JJ refused

"Emily is in the bathroom, we are waiting for her" Derek nodded with his head and watching the files, they will have to travel to Florida.

* * *

After three days the case were really complicated, the unsub didn't let any proof. The team were so tired so Hotch decided to go back to the hotel and being able to get something new the following day. They were a little nervous, they knew if they went back to the hotel, they will go to another crime scene tomorrow.

Emily held his hand and Derek stopped in front of her door. She looked exhausted and he caressed her cheek.

"Hey, princess we are in the middle of the hallway" She smiled at him

"I need you tonight, please stay" He kissed her neck

"I will stay"

"And… I was thinking… it's a good idea tell to the team about us" Derek was surprised, she was risking her career because of him. "I love you and I want to everyone knows that"

"Wait, wait, can you repeat it?" He grinned

"I love you, Derek Morgan and I want to be with you during the rest of my life, glad?"

He cannot wait to kiss her and he did as she closed the door.

That night the unsub made another crime, but this time was different, there were something wrong, this time the victim was a man.

Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss were to the victim's house, they had to comunicate to the family the bad new. When they arrived Emily felt really nauseous, she had to throw up in the yard, she was thankful that Rossi and Morgan were not around her.

While Emily was in the yard, Morgan had to knock down the door, nobody responded when they knocked on the door, they felt something was wrong.

Rossi went to the kitchen and screamed "Clean!" but Morgan did not say anything. Until a shoot was listened. Rossi ran to the rooms, he prayed for nothing bad had happened. But he found Derek on the ground, bleeding.

"Morgan! What happened?" Rossi noticed he was shivering and sweating.

"He was holding a smoking gun, I didn't need more proof to know" Derek whispered "It's too bad?"

Rossi did not reply, It was really bad. A bullet in his stomach.

"Derek!" She yelled and ran across the room to get closer him. Emily held his hands under the Rossi's look. "No, no, no. Please don't let me"

Rossi confirmed his suspects in this moment, they were together. He tried to call an ambulance.

"Derek, don't close your eyes, you must be okay, I need you more than ever, are you listening to me?" She was crying and he tried to keep his eyes opened but it was impossible. The pain was beating him. It was unbearable.

Emily kissed his forehead and continued to asking him for stay. But he closed his eyes.

"No, Derek, you must open your eyes, our kid needs a father!" Derek didn't react and "Fuck, Rossi! Where's the paramedics?!"

Emily hated the hospitals and more than hospitals, she hated waiting. When the medics arrived Derek was still alive. She was looked the team, her family. They were a mess. Penelope tried to not cry but she loved Derek as a brother. JJ had a hard work taking care of Penelope and Reid. Hotch was walking around the waiting room and Emily was hiding her tears from them. She doesn't want they to find out their relationship, not now.

She had to act as a partner not as her girlfriend.

Rossi brought her a coffee cup, she accepted it and let him sitting next to her. Emily could not look at him.

He drank and started to speak.

"So… you and Derek… it's official" She just nodded "You and the baby will be okay, I promise"

"Yes, but Derek?" Suddenly the doctor showed up, they stand up and his look could say everything. He never made it off the table. Rossi hug her and she started to cry so hard. She was alone, and pregnant with Derek's baby. And Derek was dead. She held on to Rossi, she could not see the team break down like her in that moment.

* * *

"Hotch, I need you to take care of Emily" Hotch stare at Derek and sight.

"I need you to be safe, Derek, that job is completely different. It's an undercover work"

"Hey, I accepted it. I just want you to promise me you will take care of Emily"

"I promise you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Goner**

 **Chapter 2: Broken.**

* * *

Emily stood in the middle of the Derek's house, she couldn't believe how many moment she shared with Derek there. In this house, was the first time Derek cooked to her, the first time they watched a romantic movie as a couple, and they shared a lot of kisses as well.

Her feet rooted to the spot. Her mind was a broken record, she couldn't stop remembering Derek bleeding in her arms, and all she could hear is her voice whispering "no" over and over again, she didn't want to do this. She shouldn't be doing this. She can't do this alone.

She blinked furiously to try and hold back the tears, she bit her lower lip to try and contain it all, but she could feel the cracks forming, and the emotion was pushing against all the barriers she had put up.

Her breaths came quicker as she slammed her eyes shut in frustration. She shouldn't be doing this.

The silence in the Derek's home hurt. And it was the loudest quiet she had ever heard there. When she got home after him, the music was always playing and he singing in any part of the house or he was watching a football match and yelling at the tv.

She tried to think of something, anything , but that, because she knew if she did, she would break. And she can't break. Not now.

Her steps are hesitant as her made her way toward the back of the property. As she got closer, she could feel the painful lack of his presence. it feels fundamentally wrong for her to be there. Without him. She didn't know what was she doing in his house.

Her heart bumped painfully when she realized he isn't there. And he never will be again. He's gone.

Three days ago it was real. They buried him. She saw his stone with his name. 'Fidelity, bravery, integrity". Anything else. His life summarized in three words. She tried to be strong, she couldn't break down in front of her family. They were heartbroken, crying for a friend. Luckily, she had Rossi, who had always a little smile for her. Nevertheless, she blamed herself due to don't tell anyone about their relationship. Maybe, if they had confessed their relationship, Derek will be out of the BAU and everything of this wouldn't be happening.

She hated Derek for leaving her. There's so much she want to say to him, she needed to tell him that he was going to be a father. Derek Morgan is a father.

She screamed out in frustration, "I HATE YOU!" But immediately after the words escaped her mouth, she felt sick. She didn't hate him. She never had, and she never will.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly feeling her legs gave out from under her. She collapsed onto the ground and felt everything began to pour out of her "I'm sorry, Derek. I'm so sorry," she repeated, hoping he could hear me. "I love you."

"I don't know how to be a mother. I don't know because I have never had one, I just call her mom but she acted as Ambassador Prentiss" She sighed "I don't know how to do this without you. Our baby needs you" she said brokenly, sobbed. "I need you" she cried in front of our image together.

"Please,Derek. I can't do this. I need you, love."

* * *

 _"Hey, you," Derek said with a warm smile on his face._

 _"Hey," she replied, flashing him a smile. "Everyone gone home?"_

 _"Yeah, JJ and Penelope went a few minutes ago, they are going to the movies with Henry, so it's just you and me," he said_

 _"Cool! Because we have a lot of things talk about" she came in to his office and she let the paperwork on his desk. She took a sit and she looked at him. He smile at her "You shouldn't kiss me last night"_

 _"Why?" He frowned "Emily, I know it is difficult but you know my feelings for you, I feel ready to be in a relationship. With you"_

 _She bit her lip, she couldn't say anything. She saw in his eyes that he wanted it. And she wanted it. What is the problem? Fuck, Emily. Say something_

 _She stood up and got closer to him, she held his hands, the contrast of their hands was beautiful. "Derek, I know it is difficult. What will happen with our work?"_

 _"It is not a problem, I will teach in the academy"_

 _"And the team? I don't want to break this"_

 _"Em, stop thinking of the rest of the world. Please, think about you. You deserve to be happy and you will be with me"_

 _"I have never felt this for anyone. When you touch me, when you flirt with me. That kind of things make my day. You make me feel worthy of love"_

 _"Is this a 'yes', princess?"_

 _"Of course it is"_

* * *

He wasn't there, and she didn't know how to live in a world without that unwavering strength, and love, and support. She'd give everything to just have another day with him. To be able to hug him again.

"God, I miss you so much, Derek"

She went to his bedroom. They were there a few days ago, he brought her the breakfast and she refused it. She put her hand in her stomach. Today she went to the hospital, she could see the little nut that was growing up in her. Emily needed to hold a hand, but she hadn't it. Derek couldn't be there with her. She cried. "I think this place needed one of this" She sighed as she let the white and black image on the table. She lay down on the bed. The sheets smelled of him yet.

Emily was happy but in this moment the sadness was beating the happiness.

A loud noisy woke her up, she thought someone was there, who could come to Derek's apartment?she thought. She took her weapon and hid behind the bed. When the door were opened she heard the scream of a woman, Emily knew her.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan" she ran towards her "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? You should not be here" She said a little upset, maybe she does not know about her and Derek.

"I am sorry" Emily apologized again " I was gathering some things"

"You don't have to gather anything, my son does not want it!" Emily could feel a tear down by her cheek and Fran noticed it because she wiped away her tears. "It is okay, I know he is.. he was your partner" Emily nodded with the head "He talked about you, he was in love with you, I guess" Emily sobbed harder and she hugged her again to calm her down. "Don't cry, I know it's hard, I felt the same way when my husband died" she looked at her really surprised "You thought I didn't know?"

"I supposed Derek would tell you sooner or later, Mrs Morgan" I

"Please, call me Fran"

"I can't believe he's gone" Emily hang the head and tried to hold the tears back. "I can't close my eyes without seeing him" Fran rubbed her back with little circles. "I don't know how to live without him, he makes everything better and now…"

"I miss him, a mother would never buried a son" Emily didn't respond. Suddenly Fran walked away from Emily and she took the image that was on the table. Emily didn't say anything, just stared at her. Fran was reacting what she was seeing.

"Fran..." She put her hand in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Are you..?" She asked

"Yes, I am"

"God!" She sat down in the beyond of the bed. She had her faces hidden with her hands. The Emily's heart broke when she saw that mother, that wonderful woman crying because of the lost of her son. "I'm going to be with you in this, you are not alone"

"You don't have to so that. I just need you as a grandmother to indulge this baby" Fran kissed Emily in her cheek. Fran was doing what the Ambassador Prentiss has never done, kissing her and calming down her.

"Emily, thank you"

"Why?"

"Because you taught what is love to my son"


	3. Chapter 3

**GONER**

 **Chapter 3: Good news.**

* * *

Emily was really angry at herself, she had to argue with Hotch, she refused to go at the field. Whole team was shocked when she wanted get out of the case, when she wanted help with the profile and filling the paperwork in.

Hotch knew something was wrong with her. He discovered her relationship with Morgan when he died. He talked with Morgan about it, he had to make sure Morgan wouldn't called her. 'What is bothering her?' Hotch wondered.

He could understand her, he had to live the same thing she was living, losing the love of his life. He supposed she was dealing with Morgan's death. But it wasn't a excuse, the team was dealing with it too. It wasn't easy to forget how they lost their friend.

Hotch needed the best Emily Prentiss in the field. He was looking for a replacement for Morgan, although he was give a little time to the team. Hotch decided talk with her when they arrive at DC.

Meanwhile Emily was sitting alone, she wanted to talk with nobody. She had her look lost in the clouds. JJ couldn't avoid looking her, they were losing her by moments, she needed to talk with somebody.

JJ stood up carefully, she didn't want to wake up Reid or Rossi who were sleeping, and she sat down in front of her. Emily didn't realize that until JJ started to talk.

"Em, hey" Emily looked back her, she had her eyes red, she had been crying. JJ crossed her legs and smiled at her. "How long" Emily frowned and she tried to refuse it but she didn't say anything.

"How have you noticed that? Am I showing?" She got to say a little worried.

JJ grinned she was right. "No, you are not showing yet, it's that gesture" she pointed at the Emily's hand resting on her stomach "You have been doing for all week"

Emily nodded with a little smile "Nine weeks"

"I think it's a good idea telling to the team this, it's the first good news in this year"

"You think it's a good moment? I mean Derek…" Emily stopped talking, she said his name, every time she said his name she broke.

JJ took the seat next to her and held her hand.

"It's okay, Em, it doesn't matter if you cry, he is your friend"

"He is the father" she whispered, JJ was shocked, she knew they were close, and they shared a lot of things. 'They were together' she thought. "I'm sorry for hide it from you"

"Now, I understand a lot of things, so Derek was the mysterious man, who you didn't want to go out with me and Penelope in a Ladies' night… Oh my god! Penelope! She will be in the nine cloud when you told her about this!"

Emily let out a laugh that woke up Rossi and Reid and they smiled at seeing JJ and Emily laughing.

"I am scared"

"Don't worry, we are here, with you" Emily felt the squeeze of JJ's hand. "You know, I said you, right here, that you would be good with kids. Congrats, Emily"

"Thank you, JJ"

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the BAU. Emily told to the team she needed to tell them something. Rossi and JJ knew what was it.

She took her time and she went to the bathroom, she washed her face out. She saw her reflection in the mirror and she grabbed the gold chain round her neck.

A few weeks ago, Fran found it hiding behind the Derek's clothes, it was a ring with Emily's name. It seemed Derek had bought it to propose her. He didn't have time to give it to her. Emily decided to put it in a gold chain due to Morgan had never proposed.

She kissed the ring.

She left the bathroom and she was on her way to the conference room, before opening the door she took a breath, she could see the whole team filling in the paperwork and waiting for her through the glass door.

She came in to the conference room and they stopped doing their stuff. Emily swallowed saliva.

"Come on, Em! What is the good new?" Garcia asked really excited

"Are you getting another cat?" Reid said

"Oh god! No, she is getting a dog!"

"No, I don't think so, Prentiss likes cats, somebody who loves cats gets cats not dogs because ..."

"Baby" Emily interrupted Reid. Hotch raised his eyebrows and covered his face with his hands, he felt so guilty, Derek was in a undercover because of him, he was insisting in he was the right person to that work. He had to prayed for Derek comes back as soon as possible, totally saved.

"Why you called me 'Baby'?" Reid asked and Emily shaked her head.

"No, Reid, I didn't mean that. I am pregnant" Emily smiled and García covered her with her arms

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Who is he? Why you never told me about him? I think we have to hang out in a Ladies' night, without alcohol, of course" JJ got closer them and she helped Emily to calm Garcia down.

"Please, Pen, sit down again, I think Emily has more things to tell us"

"Oh god! Are you having twins?!"

"GARCIA!" They yelled.

"I am sorry, guys" Emily started to say, she didn't stare at them, the guilt didn't let her to look them. "You know, I was so closer to Derek, we were in a relationship, together, for more than ten months. Sorry" the conference room remained in absolute silence until Reid talked

"What do you mean?" He knew perfectly what she meant but he needed heard it from Emily. The woman who makes his best friend settle down his head.

"Derek is the father"

"You two were lying us for more than ten months? What were you thinking? I bet you had a lot of fun laughing at us!" Garcia ran away as fast as possible, Emily didn't have much time to react when she left the room.

Emily felt the Spencer's arms round her "Congratulations! I'd like to be there for everything"

"Thanks, pretty boy, but I have to talk with Pen right now" Reid grinned at her when he heard the nickname that Morgan used to call him.

Emily went to Garcia's office, her bat cave. She found the door was closed and she began to knock on the door "Pen, open the door, please"

Nobody responded "If you don't open the door, I will be waiting here for hours, you know I don't care about" Emily listened some little noises behind the door. She imagined a Penelope Garcia very angry and happy. Morgan always said she was going to be the most damaged.

"Derek always wanted to tell you, but I didn't, he didn't tell you because of me, okay?" She stopped to take a breath "I know you could be upset, I understand you completely, open the door"

"He was my best friend he had to trust me"

"He did, it's my fault, Pen" She opened the door and hugged her.

"Don't blame yourself, Emily Prentiss"

"Have you forgiven me?" She let out a laugh

"I'm sorry, Em. I just couldn't believe he is not here to take care of you and the babies, and I hate you for not telling me before. I swear I would have ran after him and I will have held prisoner him in my bat cave. He would be here" Emily wiped away her tears and hugged her. "I miss him"

"I miss him too" Emily whispered and Penelope had a rebel grin in her face.

"Are you having twins?"

"No, Penelope, I am not having twins"

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter. Will Derek come back?_

 _Thanks for the favs and the follows and the comments. You are great._

 _Maybe, I will be posting every week (Friday or Saturday) I'm starting with exams and I had to get good marks for the University. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**GONER**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome**

* * *

Emily opened the door pushing it away with the tray. She had cooked cookies to the team, who were helping her painting the new room in her house.

She had to remove her office in her house and replace it for a baby's room. She thought it was a good idea, actually she needn't an office in her house. Emily had everything under control, she bought a lot of clothes for the baby, well, Penelope helped her too.

"I brought some drinks and cookies to my favorites persons in the world" She said when she entered in the room. The smell of the paint was really strong and she made a face, Reid realized that.

"I told you that you needed a mask" She rolled her eyes

"I'll be fine, seriously, guys. May I help you?"

"NO!" They yelled

"Okay, okay, I am going to cook more cookies"

"That's a really good idea, Em. I will help you" Penelope went downstairs with her "How is the baby doing today?" She asked putting her hand on her belly.

"He doesn't stop moving here, he thinks my stomach is a football pitch or something"

Penelope sighed "He is as restless as his father" Emily smiled with sadness. Everyone knew she couldn't smile like she did. Everyone knew she still have nightmares, and then, she calls Rossi to talk about it . She couldn't go to her home after work, she always went to JJ's house and read books to Henry, drink coffee with JJ and talk about pregnancy.

It has been seven months without him, seven months of hell.

She only needed someone. Emily knew she had her family but she found someone else, Fran Morgan.

Fran was a broken mother, she couldn't say Derek's name without crying, they two went to the cemetery every week and let him some flowers. She moved on to DC, she felt she couldn't let Emily alone. Fran Morgan has a huge excitement to her grandson. She was always with Emily, she always walked with her to the doctor's appointment, she was there when they found out Emily was waiting a boy, and she broke down because her son deserved to be there for Emily and his son. It would be a dream come true if, Derek, her son, finally settles down, forms a family, a really good one, but he wasn't there.

Fran embraced her all that times she most needed it. They two built a relationship, Emily was to Fran as a daughter, Fran was to Emily as a mother.

"Where's Fran? I guessed she would be here. If she were here, she would be so excited she would have ended painting the bedroom in no time"

Emily let out a laugh "I bet she would had finished already, but she is in Chicago, visiting her daughters"

"Emily, I think you have to kill somebody who loves breaking the rules" Emily blinked

"What are you saying, Spencer?" She ran upstairs and came into the bedroom, she saw the bedroom completely painted in Blue. Hotch gave her the mask that Spencer brought to her. JJ was hanging a frame.

"Before you say anything, wait for the result" JJ said. "Are you ready?" she let Emily see, it was a frame with an old football T-shirt with the name "Morgan" with the number "15". She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She hugged JJ.

"Surprise!" Garcia yelled clapping with her hands

"How did you get it?" Emily got to say between tears

"Maybe one lady called Fran Morgan" Rossi smiled at her. "By the way, bella, I think I have another gift" he gave her a big box, Emily took a breath and she started to open the box, inside there was a big teddy bear that wore a red cap.

"This is great, thank you, Rossi"

"Guys, I'm hungry" Reid said a little red

Everybody went downstairs. They were in the living room while Emily and Rossi were cooking Italian food. He and Prentiss always were closer, he took care of her even as a father, nevertheless these months he always was with her. He brought something to eat together, some Fridays were the "movies night" even if he didn't like the movies she chose. Rossi watched the entire 'Star Wars saga' they had a terrible argument because he loves Jar Jar Binks.

"This friday we have to watch the episode six"

"'Star wars' again? I am a little tired of the jedis and this man who speaks inside out" Emily laughs

"That man is God!"

"Oh, good! Then you might name your son Yoda. Oh, yes! Yoda Morgan" He said pointing at her as she rolled her eyes

"Whatever. Could you give me a glass of water?" Rossi let the pasta boiling and grabbed a water bottle for her.

"Have you called your mother?" She tried to avoid the question but he was David Rossi, he knows her, she hadn't called her, not yet. "Emily, you are eight months along, what are you waiting for? His first communion? She deserves to know" Rossi shaked his head, he knew how stubborn she could be.

"She didn't even called me… She doesn't care about me…" She looked down and put her hand on her belly. Rossi smiled softly, he saw how her body has changed with time, how she is protecting her baby. Emily decided to do the paperwork and staying with Penelope when she was five months along it was a good decision, she didn't want to cry for anyone else. Rossi just wished Derek were here.

Suddenly he noticed that she made a face, the same one after. "Emily, are you okay?" he asked leaning down.

"I have a bad feeling" She responded putting her hand on her chest "It's a strange feeling that something it's wrong"

"How many times you did that gesture in the last hour?"

"I'm fine, Rossi, honestly it's noth… ugh!" she groaned in pain and held her stomach with her hands, Rossi let the food and tried to help her, he put his hands on her back and he did a little circles.

"Em, how often?"

She caught her breath and whispered "In the last hour… every fifteen minutes" Rossi dropped his jaw and ran his hand over his hair.

"God's sake! Emily, you are in labor!"

"That's impossible" She continued holding her belly and rubbing it, Rossi went to the living room to ask for some help, Emily needs to go to the hospital. "I'll get the car" She heard.

"Hey, Em, take a breath, we are leaving to the hospital, okay?" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily

"No, JJ, I can't, I'm not ready. I thought I was ready but I am not, I can't do it alone" Emily said between tears. JJ knew how difficult was this moment for her. She had Will and the girls on her side, but she hadn't got Derek.

"Just breath, we are with you"

* * *

They were in the waiting room, this time they weren't crying but they were scared, excited, exhausted after waiting more than twelve hours with Emily.

When Fran Morgan arrived at the hospital, she was so nervous, she was biting her nails and talking with Penelope. They were waiting for meet the new BAU family member, a new Morgan. Emily was in the delivery room, Reid was with her, he wanted to accompany her.

Reid surprised the whole team, especially Emily who smiled when Reid said that he would be there for her and he would be holding her hand helping her to bring to this world the little perfect man that Morgan and Prentiss created.

All the scare he felt, disappeared when he heard the most beautiful weeping from the baby. The nurse gave the baby to Emily and she held him, Reid caressed the baby's cheek and smiled.

"He is great, Em. Congrats" The baby nestled against her chest and she started sobbing.

"Welcome, Josh Derek Morgan" A tiny, tiny, crying baby in her arms. His skin is lighter than Derek's, but darker than Emily's. A little patch of black hair on top of his head.

"I am going to spoil this boy so much"

"I think you won't be the only one who is going to spoil him" She looked exhausted and Reid wanted to give her some privacy with her child and he went out of the delivery room. He crossed the long hallway and he saw the whole team, Rossi was talking with Fran, Penelope was asleep nearby JJ, Hotch was the only one who wasn't there.

When Fran realized that Reid was coming she stood up and walking towards him

"What happen? Is Emily okay?" She asked rapidly.

"Congratulations, Fran, you are officially a grandmother" She wrapped him with her arms so hard, she was crying out of happiness.

"Good job, Pretty boy" JJ said half asleep.

"Is the prince here with us? I mean is the little prince with my raven black fighter?"

"Yes, he is"

"What is his name?" Rossi asked.

"Umm, well I guess she will tell you" Hotch entered at the room, he looked really worried. Rossi frowned staring at him

"How is Prentiss doing?" he said, he didn't have a little emotion in his voice.

"She's fine, tired but really good"

"I have to see her!" Fran yelled.

It had been a hard year, they had to deal with Derek's death and now that baby were the happiness that everyone needed.

Everyone walked to Emily's room more happy than ever, Fran Morgan was the first one, she was literally running. Rossi held Hotch by his arm, it took him by surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding? Come on, Aaron! What happened?" Hotch looks around, ran his hand over his hair and took a deep breath.

"Seriously, it's nothing"

"So you don't want to tell me, okay. Have we got a case?" Rossi sighed "Is that mysterious thing why you couldn't look at Emily these months. It's curious, that has been happening since Derek died"

"Rossi, please, don't…" He nodded

"We did this before, he is not the first agent who goes to an undercover work"

"I always knew you would the first person to realize"

"You are not guilty, it is the job" He hung his head, Dave could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Something has happened. Derek… he was discovered, he is at the hospital. No one could help him, the unsub escaped, if he survives, he will enter the witness protection program"

"What? It may take years!" Rossi tried to calm down

"Keep this between us" Aaron wiped his tears away and tried to smile when he walked in the Emily's room. Penelope was holding the baby, all of them were happy.

"He is so beautiful, Em!" Hotch got closer to the baby and caresses his cheek.

"Yes, but, JJ now it's your turn, you must have a girl. This team is under a curse with the baby girls" They laughed "Now, you can tell us what is his name"

"His name is Josh Derek Morgan"

"OH MY GOD! You named him… you… oh come here!" she said starting to cry. She wrapped her arms around Emily. "This baby will be so spoiled, and so stylish." she cried Emily laughed. Reid walked over, and smiles at Emily. Everybody said hi to the baby. On their way out Emily stopped JJ and Reid.

"Guys...I have something to ask the both of you." Emily said . JJ nodded and smiled a bit. They both sat down, and looked at Emily. "I am not the most...religious, but I want JD to grow up...I'm just gonna ask. You're my best friend. You and Pen. I thought that you could be her Godmother." Emily said to JJ

"I would be honored Em." JJ hugged Emily.

She then turned to Reid. "Thank you, seriously, I thought I didn't have nobody, but you wanted to help me and you were there when I gave birth to my child, holding my hand… thank you, pretty boy" He took her hand. "Will you be the JD's Godfather?"

"Of course, I will"


End file.
